The Missing Spike
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Kamryn finds Spike in the sewers after overhearing Raph raise hell of the pet going AWOL. Can April help Kamryn return Spike without Raphael mauling her to death? Can Kamryn use Spike as a ploy to be able to finally meet the turtles? Based on the 2012 series, set several months after 'Kamryn'.
1. Chapter 1

Kamryn happily hummed a wordless song she knew as she walked on a street of New York she normally did walk down. She walked along the forgotten street so well, you'd think she had an idea where she was going and what she was going to do there. But in reality, she didn't.

A few weeks ago, curious at what she does when she's ignoring Kamryn, she followed April to this same area. April took a sharp turn at an alley way that did shake Kamryn's persistence off and found a sewage cap. April then proceed to remove the cap then leap right into the hole it uncovered. Today, Kamryn was going to find that sewage cap again.

It wasn't long before Kamryn found the sewage cap that April had gone down into a few weeks prior (unto which Kamryn took pride in her quick and vast memory) and then lifted the cap. Kamryn smiled at her quick and ill-faded sense of pride to know that all her days of admittedly stalking April and her whereabouts proved to be useful for once. It was also what was going to get her into trouble one of these days too, she figured, as she leaped into the sewer via the uncovered hole.

* * *

"Where is he!" Raphael thundered to his youngest of brothers, Michelangelo, "What did you do with him?!"

"With what? With who?" Mikey nervously asked as his brother pinned him against a wall. "Dude, I have NO idea what you're talking about!"

"Where... is... Spike?" Raph demanded, raising his sai at Mikey's throat.

"Dude, I dunno! Wasn't he with you last?!"

"If he was, would I be here about to kill you?" Raph asked, pointing his sai closer to Mikey's throat.

"How do you know if it WAS me?" Mikey frantically asked, looking at the sai that could have easily slit his throat if the user wanted, "How do you know it wasn't Donnie? Or... or Leo?"

Raphael dropped Michelangelo who immediately got out of arm length of Raphael's rath.

"You're right Mikey." Raphael agreed.

"I am?" Michelangelo asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, you are." Raph nodded. "I'll ask Donnie and Leo if they've seen Spike, after I kill you first for trying to cover up your tracks!"

"Uh oh." Mikey said before quickly darting away from his brother, screaming as he ran for salvation from his other brothers or (heaven forbid) their mentor, Master Splinter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamryn walked around in the sewers with no real motive on where to go. As long as she remembered where the manhole was, she figured she'd be safe. What are the possibilities of someone getting lost in the New York sewers any way?

Suddenly, Kamryn heard voices. She looked around. No one was around here, but then again, it voices can echo against sewer walls. After a quick investigation, Kamryn found a small gate for the sewer water to flow through. She crouched low enough so she could hear the conversation, but not low enough that anything more than her feet touched the sewer water.

"Mikey lost him!" someone shouted angerly, "And he's not saying what he did with him!"

"Dude, I'm telling you," another voice, a bit younger, "I had nothing to do with losing YOUR pet turtle."

Kamryn leaned back from the sewer gate for a moment. Who in the world would bring their pet turtle into the sewer with them?

"Calm down Raph, I'm sure Spike is still around here somewhere." a new voice, that sounded a bit older than the second talker but calmer than the first, said.

"Yeah, we'll look in every nook and cranny of the Lair until we find him." another new voice, that sounded close in age to the third speaker, informed. "How far can a little turtle hide in a place like this."

There was a small silence here before the first speaker said, in a rather snarky manner,

"We live in the sewer Donnie. There is more than one way to get out of this place. Spike could be ANYWHERE!"

"Look, if we can't find him in the Lair, then we'll look for him outside. Alright Raph? He can't go far, he's a turtle."

There was a small sound that Kamryn assumed was the first speaker mumbling something rather rude to the others. Then Kamryn heard a sound of a small water splash from inside the gate. She looked down and saw a small turtle swimming in between the gate toward her. Instantly, Kamryn smiled and picked the turtle up. One look and she knew he was the turtle the four voices were speaking of.

"Well, hello my new little friend." she said as a mischievous smile slid onto her lips, "Wanna get into some trouble?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at Buckwheat's Diner and Deli, Kamryn studied her new turtle friend as he nibbled on a piece of lettuce that was previously on the turkey sandwich Kamryn had ordered for herself. Spike, that was his name, wasn't it? Kamryn smiled at the turtle. He was cute, all things considered, but felt he lacked a sort of personality. But comparing Spike to a common goldfish would be like a pot calling the kettle black; there wasn't much of a true difference for it to really matter and a crime in itself.

"Get that turtle off the table Miss Smithens!" the waitress shrieked.

"He's not a snake Gable." Kamryn told her, picking Spike up and waving him in the waitress's face. She squirmed away from the turtle like it was a snake regardless.

"How can you be disgusted by his sweet face?" Kamryn then proceed to tease in a baby-ish tone. Gable made a disgusted face and noise to accompany it.

"Be lucky you're a regular, or I'd have Anthony kick you out." Gable disdainfully said, referring to her boss and manger, Anthony Buck (the man responsible for one half of Buckwheat's Diner and Deli to begin with).

"Be lucky Anthony likes me, or I wouldn't be a regular." Kamryn gave back, placing Spike back on the tabletop. "Then you'd be out of the job."

"Don't I know it." Gable agreed, before going to fill a man's coffee cup up. Meanwhile, the door to Buckwheat's opened and after a quick scan of the area, April O'Neil sat down across from Kamryn at her table. Immediately, April looked down at Spike.

"You stole a turtle." April said.

"Hey now, he ran away!" Kamryn objected. "Obviously, he wasn't happy where he was if he just up and ran away like he did."

"Kamryn..." April started to say, beginning to sound like a parent when they were correcting a child.

"I'm older than you O'Neil!" Kamryn shot quickly, "Don't you DARE act like I'm ten years younger than you!"

"You stole Raph's turtle! How am I supposed to treat you?" April thundered back. "Do you have ANY idea how he's treating the REST of us?"

The girls looked around the diner to realize that everyone in the building was looking at them. Even the cook was looking at them, allowing whatever on the stove to over cook and eventually burn. The girls each apologized sheepishly as they both blushed the same shade of red in embarrassment. After a few moments of calming themselves down, Kamryn finally said,

"I will give Spike back under one condition."

April did her best not to groan. Last time she tried to negotiate with Kamryn, she told her about a rather sensitive secret. But, Kamryn hadn't told anyone the secret yet, so...

"What is it?" April asked warily.

"I want to... I want to meet... them." Kamryn told her slowly. She didn't need to say who 'them' were, because April knew them personally, and she knew one of them wasn't going to agree easily...

* * *

"No, no, no, NO!" Raphael demanded. "Can't you just take Spike from her!"

April shook her head.

"I can't do that to her." April told him.

"Why not?!" Raph thundered. April gave a glare that make Raphael back down for a few moments.

"I cant. Do that. To her." April reinstated.

"Then how am I going to get Spike back?" Raph asked, without must of the attitude he possessed before.

"We're going to let Kamryn meet you guys." April said, expressing a truth everyone was slowly realizing. "She knows how to get in the sewers to eavesdrop now, how much longer will it be until she actually finds a way into the Lair? Never under estimate Kamryn, believe me, I'm still learning that lesson the hard way."

"She makes a good point." Donnie agreed. "What do you think Leo?"

Everyone then turned to Leonardo for his opinion, which made the turtle go speechless for a moment.

"I'd like to meet Kamryn," Mikey piped up, "She sounds like a fun kid to hang out with."

Everyone glared at Mikey, who shrunk in embarrassment, before they all turned to Leo again.

"Under the conditions," Leo started, "I think we should-"


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later, Kamryn was once again that Buckwheat's Diner and Deli with Spike. She admired the little turtle as it semi-mindlessly ate away at another piece of lettuce she had given him.

"I need to get a pet." she said to herself, shaking her head. Spike then looked up at her in a way that could have said, 'yeah, you should' before resuming to eat. Then April came through the door and sat on the opposite seat at Kamryn's table again.

"They agreed to a rendez-vous tonight." April told her. "Where no one can see us... unless they were really looking of course."

"The rooftops of New York?" Kamryn asked.

"The rooftops of New York." April repeated with a nod.

* * *

Later, around the time the more respectable citizens of New York should have been sleeping, Kamryn and April hiked up the numerous fire escapes they needed to get up on to get to the roofs of New York. Kamryn had gently placed Spike in a wicker basket that was normally used for picnics and outdoor outings. He would be save in there, she knew, if it was able to protect a completely uncovered and unprotected apple pie years ago when she would have a very violent (yet bubbly) hop in her step.

The duo went from roof to roof for a while before stopping. There were four figures hidden in the shadows. Kamryn could recognize their figures from a photo she had taken of them a few months back, she tried hard not to look satisfied that she had accidentally jacked the pet turtle of one of them. One of the larger of the figures stepped forward.

"Do you have the turtle?" he asked, possessing the voice of the one she heard earlier that declared Spike was missing to begin with.

"Perhaps." Kamryn said mysteriously. "Do you have your face?"

The smallest of the figures softly laughed. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he said, having the younger of the four voices from earlier, "It was funny..."

The three other figures shook their heads at the other and turned their direction back to Kamryn. Back to serious business.

"Where's the turtle?" the larger figure asked again. Kamryn raised the wicker basket to show that she had hid Spike in there. "Get him out."

Kamryn did so, and Spike looked around for a moment before starting to walk toward the figures. Ten minutes later, Spike had moved less than a foot. If that. Since it was taking so long, both the larger figure and Kamryn went to get Spike to return him to his proper owner. Kamryn was able to get a hold on Spike first, causing the larger figure to accidentally touch Kamryn's hands in an attempt to hold Spike first. They looked at each other for a moment and Kamryn gave him a smile-smirk before he quickly pulled away from her.

"Your turtle?" Kamryn asked, placing Spike in the figure's hands.

"Thanks." he mumbled. "You... he looks healthy."

"Yeah, he did eat pretty well." Kamryn agreed.

After the short exchange, everyone was once again in a divide, not allowing Kamryn to see the figures fully one more.

"Are you happy now Kamryn?" April asked. "You got to meet them, finally."

"Yeah, for now." Kamryn said, almost cheerily as she rocked on her heels. "But we'll meet again. Next time, I might even get to see your home."

The four figures looked at each other then nervously shook their heads.

"No!" they all declared in unison. Kamryn laughed. Most of it because she found their hesitance amusing, it was because, in a way, she had made some new friends. More or less.


End file.
